This invention relates to new and useful improvements in shelters, particularly portable shelters which can be used to cover cars and the like.
There is difficulty in providing any form of shelter for automobiles when garages are not available. This is particularly so in outside parking facilities provided for apartment blocks and the like.
Although portable shelters exist, these are relatively large inasmuch as means have to be provided to enable the car to be driven in the shelter and then the occupants to exit therefrom. This means that such shelters cannot normally be utilized within apartment block parking lots or the like because of the lack of space available.